The License Act
The License Act is a Space Trader novel, released by Hermitworks Entertainment on the 25th of January 2015. It narrates about the events on Europa when the MoA issued a dozen of new laws making it near impossible for traders to sell their goods on the colony Europa, they also issued the Speech Regulation § 1.3 forcing all the people speaking languages not accepted by the MoA to learn a new language created by the MoA themselves. Growing Greed with his MoA Guard on Earth.]] The MoA first stated that they would not interfere in The Founding of Jupiter but they would send ships to protect the traders from space pirates from Io. This all changed though, when Mai Gorum escaped from the MoA through a convoy ship heading for Jupiter. The MoA searched all ships and enacted tolls for travelling to different moons and ships, Mai managed to hide from them during the trip and made it to Io where she settled down in a slum as a trader. The money that was made from trading on Io and Ganymede was great and the traders that invested their money into this trip did not regret it. There was one moon left to settle at though, Europa. The MoA took their chance and stationed their troops there before any traders reached it, they created many laws on Europa making it illegal to trade there without a "license to trade", this was impossible to come over and the MoA did not give out licenses to a single trader when they arrived. Many of the traders that got there had invested all their money into the trip and thought they would make tons of money to easily afford the toll to travel around Jupiter's moons. But instead they were stranded and constantly watched by Commander Dett and his MoA Guards, among these traders were Aun Argent a man that ruled the trade on Earth and he couldn't risk loosing everything if he was to stay on this useless moon. s to make sure he doesn't trade.]] Aun Argent started making Dett his friend and his faction grew closer connections with the MoA, this made some think less of him but he did what he could to get off Europa. Dett liked him very much and saw potential to make money off of him so he arranged a trip back to Ganymede for him. Speech Regulation § 1.3 Civilian]] Old Mars Speech itself is a language extremely hard to learn, with a grammar completely different from other languages. Even worse for to a foreigner is that the language consists of somewhere between 90 and 120 letters. Most of them with at least two pronounciations. By the time of Speech Regulation § 1.3, there were just too few MoA workers educated in Old Mars Speech to be able to change it into something more Earthian English-like, so when they were about to issue all the laws on Europa during The License Act they seized the chance to end the trouble by issuing Speech Regulation § 1.3 preventing people from speaking languages that have not been approved by the MoA. They also developed Corporal Martian together with Martian language experts, which was almost an accent of Earthian English thus very easy for the MoA to understand. They later on tried to do the same with Ionese but the savage people refused to learn any new languages and the majority of the population ignored the law. To counter this the MoA gave out free lessons in Earthian English, but not many attended. This regulation also means that all words or names have to be pronounceable for an Earthling, and all names that do not fit in on this Regulation are now illegal and have to be translated. Statistically 9% of the population attended lessons and 4% finished the final exam. The MoA kept pushing the people of Io into becoming civilized but Ions are not easy to break, Mai Gorum held speeches in her street and many Ions came to listen to her speaking up against the speech regulation. She was an inspiration to the homeless, crippled and criminal Ions. Her iconic status was quickly shut down by the MoA Agent that happened to hear one of her speeches. Her supporters knew that the MoA was behind her death and they started a riot in her memory, it didn't last long and all rioters were taken care of by the newly formed Burners led by Faz Galactic, the new rulers of Io. Mars Attacks hanging in the bar.]] You might think that the Ions were the people who was the most dissatisfied with the speech regulation, but they actually didn't care much at all and continued as if nothing happened, speaking Ionese every day. The most dissatisfied people were actually the Martians who were forced to learn a new language and alphabet, since it's hard for us to understand their language we can imagine it was hard for them to learn ours as well. But the MoA didn't care about that and kept forcing them to learn the new language, Corporal Martian. Not as many people had the balls to rebel as on Io, but some did and some were very determined on keeping their language. The most ambitious of these rebels were the West Martian man Çtîwväπ GøûldpΔñdΔ (in Old Mars Speech) or as the MoA called him Steven Hough. He talked the rebels into attacking the MoA Council on Mars, this failed miserably and Steven and his crew was captured then forced to learn Corporal Martian and join the MoA Fleet that would protect the ships heading for Jupiter. Steven got a new identity as Lieutenant Steve. Aftermath All of the trouble people went through to halt the changes that the MoA was pressing, it was all in vain. The laws and tolls that were issued still exist afterwards. Category:Novel